Inside the Lion's Mind
by jumbled thoughts keep me up
Summary: In which Genda weighs his own happiness with his best friend Sakuma's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inside the Lion's Mind**_

**Disclaimer: One of these days… Level-5 shalt relinquish its hold on the great Inazuma Eleven anime, and hand it over to yours truly. I must stress the phrase **_**one of these days**_**. As in, it hasn't happened. **_**Yet**_**.**

"She's staring again."

Genda turned his head slightly at the sound of his best friend Sakuma Jirou's voice. His sharp eyes quickly located the black-haired girl in question, who hurriedly dropped her head at Genda's glance.

"She's totally into you," Genda muttered, turning back to his work.

"You think?" Sakuma wondered, a hopeful note worming its way into his tone.

Genda abruptly turned around. "You don't like her back, do you?"

The Teikoku striker shrugged. "She's cute."

Cue the raised eyebrow. "She's cute. And?"

Sakuma grinned sheepishly. "And… she's pretty nice."

Genda rolled his eyes. "But do you like her?"

"Yeah… I guess," he smiled dreamily.

Genda groaned. "Hey Kidou, get a load of this crap. Can you believe he's getting all mushy over some girl? Of all the girls he could've liked, he chose Little Miss Priss Yuuna-chan. Remember how she used to laugh at us whenever we did something wrong back in primary school?" Kidou didn't give an answer. Genda tilted his head towards Kidou, only to find the strategist blushing.

"Uh, Kidou? Why are you blushing worse than a chick on prom night?"

Kidou's head shot up, his blush deepening. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

Genda groaned. "Am I the only one here that isn't acting like a sissy?" he whisper-yelled.

"Genda-kun! Up!" Their English teacher, Meguni-san called, a stern expression on her face. Sighing, Genda rose from his seat and crossed his arms, his aloof air already in place.

"Is there a problem, miss?"

"Indeed there is. Perhaps you'll enlighten the class about the topic of your conversation with Kidou-kun and Sakuma-kun."

Genda feigned an exasperated face. "Well, it's not my fault that my two best friends turned into lovesick morons overnight, Miss!"

* * *

"So how was detention?"

Genda huffed. "Don't even mention it. Meguni-san made me write _'I shall not talk about vulgar matters in class' _fifty times. My hand's still aching!" he cried, rubbing his hand against his jeans subconsciously.

Sakuma laughed over the phone. "So talking about girls is vulgar. Remind me not to swear in front of Meguni-san, she might send me to juvie," he snorted. Through the speaker, Genda could hear something creak, and assumed that Sakuma had thrown himself onto his bed.

"Please. The woman's had it in for me ever since I came back from Shin," Genda muttered, referring to their time at Shin Teikoku. "So how's your girl doing?"

Even through the phone, Genda could visualize his best friend's tan cheeks filling with color. "For your information, Yuuna-chan's not _my girl_…yet," Sakuma added in a whisper.

"Yet, huh? And what exactly makes her so damn attractive?" Genda inquired, toying with the lion charm that hung from a belt loop from his jeans. It was a 13th birthday present from Sakuma, and he kept it near him at all times.

"An easier question would probably be what _doesn't_. She's pretty, she's smart, she's funny… she's just all-round amazing," he said wistfully.

Genda snickered. "Listen to yourself—you're pathetic. Pretty? Smart? Funny? News flash: Kidou's smart, he's funny when he wants to be, and half the girls in school want to get into his pants, which means he must be pretty hot, though quite honestly I don't see it myself. And on top of all that, he's filthy stinking rich. Doesn't that make him double hot? So you should just date him."

Sakuma groaned. "You're such a troll, Koujirou. Come on, Kidou's our best friend. I don't see him like that."

"Because he's your best friend?"

"Well, yeah."

Genda tried to ignore the weird pain in his chest and covered it up with a joking, "I thought I was your best friend."

It worked—Sakuma laughed. "Of course you are, Koujirou. You'll always be my best friend."

"Oh Kami-sama, that proves it. You're gay," a voice on Sakuma's end said snootily.

Genda heard Sakuma sigh. "Nee-san, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Still not hearing a denial," Sakuma's sister sang.

"I'm not gay, I'm bi, okay? Now what do you want?"

"Just came to get my _Berryz Koubou_ CD back. Is that Genda-kun on the phone?"

"Yeah. What do you care?"

"I don't, really. Hey Genda," she called.

Genda smiled. "Hi Airen-chan,"

"Sweet as sugar as always, Genda-kun. Well, I'm off," Airen said, her footsteps retreating.

"Thank Kami-sama she's gone," Sakuma said under her breath. "Wasn't sure how much more I could take with her messing up my room every time she drops in."

Genda chuckled good-naturedly. "Nah, Airen-chan's cool."

"Easy for you to say. At least _you_ don't have to live with her."

"I'm sure she's not that bad. You're just overreacting, man. Hey listen, I've got to go. Dinner."

"Sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Yeah."

* * *

After Sakuma clicked off, Genda sighed and threw his Blackberry onto his bed as he sank into his plush red swivel chair. He had lied to Sakuma—dinner had ended a little over half an hour ago, just a while before the forward in question called.

Just thinking about the blue-haired boy left Genda giddy. He wasn't sure exactly when he started feeling about his best friend the way he did, but Genda knew that the feelings he had for him were much more than friendship. He found it harder and harder to look away from the piercing orange eyes of the Teikoku striker every time he stared into them. There was so much depth in them—the desolation of loss; the joy and relief of hard-earned victories; the pain and burden of his past; the brightness for his future.

Genda opened the right-hand drawer in his desk, looking for one of his most prized possessions. Stretching his arms deeper into the drawer, he finally found what he was looking for: a metallic-looking gray eye patch with a jagged hole right in the middle.

_"Here, you have it. I can't stand the sight of it," Sakuma had said, shoving him the eye patch._

_ The nurses outside their door were chatting with the doctor, but it was white noise as Genda clenched his fist with the eye patch in it. "Jirou… what happened… it was all Kageyama-sousei. And maybe we were stupid to trust him a second time, but you can't beat yourself up over it."_

_ "I hadn't seen Kidou in so long," the forward whispered. "I had thought that, the next time we saw each other, we'd laugh and do stupid stuff together like we used to, just the three of against the world. But today…" he shook his miserably, wincing when his neck screamed in pain. "I couldn't even shake his hand. I couldn't even congratulate him properly for winning the Football Frontier. I couldn't do _anything_."_

_ In the next bed, Genda sighed. "I know how you feel." And he did. He was the only person who could possibly understand what Sakuma was going through._

_ "That's why you're the only person I can trust with this eye patch. Think of it as me when I was at my weakest and most vulnerable," Sakuma smiled weakly. "The side that I'll only allow my best friend to see."_

Genda fingered the worn strap. He still remembered the warmth he had felt at Sakuma's words, the pride and honor that had filled him at being Sakuma's sole confidant of the whole Shin Teikoku escapade. He remembered slipping it into his hospital robes, and how heavy it had felt. But it was a good kind of weight—the kind that reminded you of your place; the kind that showed you people still cared. It was the weight that tied him down to his existence.

_ "You can count on me. I won't let you down."_

_ Sakuma's sleepy grin was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Genda had ever seen._

**A/N: I'm a little mad at myself... I wanted to write something really, really good for Mamera-chan, my soul sister (x3 :D), since I'm dedicating this fic to her and all… but instead, this happened. I am so disappointed in myself /sighs/ *****retreats into emo corner* Well, the most I can say is this fic isn't over yet, and I'll probably expand it into a three-shot, or maybe even a real multi-chapter. I don't even know. All I know for sure right now is that I sort of know the direction I'm taking, but I'm always open to new ideas and twists, so go ahead and leave a review (:**

**Yeahhh I gave Genda a Blackberry :P Because, in my opinion, he's suited for one. I don't even... Gah. Orz. I know I don't make sense.**

**I don't even know what to write in this author's note anymore :'(**

**Review? (:**

**Oh, and who else loves Genda as much as I do? He's my third favorite, right after Kidou-kun and Gouenji-kun. He totally deserves more street cred~ Love him to bits ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inside the Lion's Mind**_

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Why do I have to keep doing this…? Fine. I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Which makes me sad :( Even sadder than I already am, I mean.**

"Have you seen Sakuma? I can't find him anywhere."

Kidou looked up from his book. "I think he went to class early."

Genda raised an eyebrow. "Since when did Sakuma care so much about his education?"

The strategist could only shrug, and returned to his book. Rolling his eyes, Genda tugged Kidou in the direction of their classroom.

"Ow!" Kidou cried as he ran into the goalkeeper. He massaged his sore head. "Why'd you stop, man?" He peered around the Teikoku goalie's tall frame, and snickered a little when he saw the scene before him.

"The hell is he doing?" Genda asked, slightly outraged.

"Attempting to flirt with Yuuna-chan, from the looks of it," Kidou smirked, trying not to laugh at the sight of the forward in question behaving like an obsessed puppy.

Sakuma was leaning against Hitoshimo Yuuna's desk, eating up every word she said. She was apparently complaining about something, because she had a pained and annoyed expression and was gesturing wildly with her hands. The funniest thing was that Sakuma looked like he was actually listening. His face showed just the right amount of attention, and he was even offering little hums of sympathy at all the right times **(A/N: Who else thinks Sakuma-kun would make a good boyfriend? xP)** Just looking at them made the little pangs in Genda's chest go off again, harder and stronger than the ones before.

_Riiiiiingggg!_

"Alright class, to your seats!" Their homeroom teacher called, smoothing down her messy bun with a pin.

"What the hell were you doing just now?" Genda hissed as Sakuma took his place in the seat behind him.

Sakuma looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's up with the flirt-fest with Yuuna?"

"Yuuna-_chan_," he added smugly.

Genda resisted the urge to yank out his hair and scream profanities at his best friend. "I care damn all about what goes after Yuuna, now what the hell were you doing talking to her?"

"Why can't I talk to her?"

Genda tried to breathe normally. "I'm not saying that you _can't_ talk to her, I'm just questioning your motives. Is that really too much for you to comprehend?"

Sakuma looked slightly alarmed. "Dude, chill. I was just trying to drive you up the wall. Calm down, okay? You seem a little… tense."

The goalkeeper swallowed a groan at his friend's blindness. Of course he was tense! He just saw his best friend/teammate/crush _(honestly, Genda didn't even know what to call him anymore)_ flirt with some girl he only really started paying attention to a week ago! Tense didn't even cut it—it was more like he was teetering over the edge of the pits of rage.

"Look, Sakuma, I'm calm, okay? I just want to know why you were talking to her."

Sakuma shrugged. "Well, you know how yesterday I told you I think I like her?"

"Yeah… so?"

Sakuma's tone grew more excited. "Well, last night, I had a dream about her—"

"Woah, woah, back up. You had a freaking _dream_ about the girl? That's just not natural, man," Genda said, shaking his head.

"No, just hear me out, okay Koujirou? So in my dream, I was talking to her, and she was laughing at all of my jokes, and, and responding to all my pick-up lines with those cute blushes of hers, and she was even—"

"So you fell in love with her… because she was nice in your _dream_."

Sakuma shot Genda an exasperated look. "Will you stop interrupting me?" Genda held up both hands in a show of surrender, and Sakuma nodded.

"Right, so I was talking to her, right? Well, at the end of our conversation, I asked her out. And in my dream, she giggled really cutely and said _yes!_" Sakuma grinned eagerly, waiting for his best friend to say something. When he realized Genda was waiting for him to continue, he sighed.

"Seriously, Koujirou? The _one time_ you can actually talk, you go and shut up. I don't know what to do with you, I just _don't_."

Genda grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. So you had a dream about you asking her out, and by some miracle, she actually agreed to go out with a doofus like you. And because of aforementioned dream, you feel like if you did exactly that in real life, Yuuna-chan would follow the script of your dream and quote, end-quote 'giggle really cutely' and say yes. Am I missing anything?" Sakuma shook his head mutely. "Well good. Because then I can tell you, my friend, that you are a world-class idiot, and I have no idea what I'm _thinking_, actually willing to be associated with you."

Sakuma grunted, disgruntled. "You didn't have to be so blunt about it," he muttered, visibly upset.

Genda raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Because acting out a dream in real life is exactly what absolute geniuses do." However, his skeptical expression softened a little when he saw Sakuma's hurt one. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. So how'd it go anyways?" he asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"How'd what go?" Sakuma replied, a little gloomily.

"You know, what did she say when you asked her out?"

Sakuma looked blank. "I didn't."

"You didn't ask her out? But you said, in your dream…"

"Yeah, I know what I said. But Yuuna-chan wasn't following the script! She kept talking about her problems with her parents and friends and whatnot."

Genda couldn't repress a snort at this. "Hitoshimo Yuuna has friends?" he sniggered.

Sakuma shot him a look. "Very mature, Koujirou." Genda winked back in response and flashed him a thumbs-up.

"Anyways," Sakuma sighed, getting a slight migraine. "She just kept talking, so I never really found the right moment to pop the question. Just when she finally stopped to take a breath, the bell rang and Meguni-san was all like 'Take your seats' and I didn't get the chance," he finished, dropping his head in shame.

Genda might have seemed sympathetic on the outside, but on the inside, he was all kinds of relieved. He knew that Sakuma had only to ask, and Yuuna-chan would clear her whole week just for one date with the great Sakuma Jirou. It was obvious from the way that Sakuma talked about her that he genuinely liked her as a girl, not as a friend. And while Genda wanted his best friend to be happy, he wasn't sure that he could deal with it without having his memories wiped clean of those pesky feelings he harbored for Sakuma.

_But Sakuma's your best friend. If you truly love him, you would set him free. And if he doesn't come back, you'd know that he was never yours to begin with,_ a little voice inside Genda whispered.

_Listen to that idiot yak on about _true love_ and all that crap,_ another, snider voice snickered. _If you want something, you take it, ya hear me Koujirou? Only then can you guarantee victory. And loss isn't something you want to experience any more, am I right?_

_Are you two supposed to represent the two halves of my conscience?_ Genda asked silently.

_Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Koujirou. I'm just here to give you advice and to steer you onto the _right_ path_, the first voice reassured.

_And I'm here to help you have some fun and actually get you somewhere, _the second voice drawled. _If you want to be all high and mighty and a complete sissy, go ahead and listen to Celeste over there. But if you want to get whatever you want… well, stick with old Damon. I'll get you far, Koujirou._

_ But I want Sakuma to be happy._

_ That's a good answer, Koujirou. That's why you should let Sakuma-kun choose who he wants to be with, _Celeste breathed.

_Bzzzt! _Damon made a sound like a buzzer on a game show. _Wrong answer, pal. How would you know that Sakuma didn't like you like that, huh? Don't knock it till you try it, I say. _

_ But why wouldn't Sakuma have told me? _Genda asked.

_Because, you blind _baka_, he fears the same thing that you do—rejection. I mean, it's not exactly normal for a guy to like another guy, no matter what Airen-chan tells you about this yaoi trash,_ Damon said.

_So should I tell him that I like him?_

_ Yes, you must speak with Sakuma,_ Celeste said. _You must clear up all misunderstandings, and allow _him_ to choose._

_ For once, Miss Angelic's right. Talk to the guy, you moron. You never know, he might feel the same way. Then I would've done you a damn huge service, boy, and you're going to have to pay up someday._

_ You can't blackmail me! I'm you! _Genda protested.

_Good point._

_ Talk to Sakuma,_ Celeste and Damon chorused.

_You know it's something important when an Angel conscience and a Devil conscience agree with each other, sonny,_ Damon said, his voice fading out.

"GENDA KOUJIROU!"

Genda sat up with a start. "Yes, ma'am?"

Meguni-san sighed. "Not listening as usual, Genda-kun." Genda flushed. "You know what means, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lines," Genda muttered.

_ Stupid consciences._

**A/N: It's three in the freaking morning. Why am I not asleep -.- Oh, that's right, because I was writing this terrible piece of something. It's not garbage, but it's not… /sigh/ I don't even know what it is dgkjdhdf :'( I'm sorry, Mamera-nee-san. Forgive me?**

**So this little chapter is mainly about Sakuma's dumb dream (which came to me in a dream… so I got dream-ceptioned! :O) and Genda's inner conflict with his two consciences Celeste and Damon (loosely based on the words **_**Celestial **_**and **_**Demon**_**). Consider it a filler for some more interesting things to come :)**

**I bet everyone totally forgot about Airen-chan, huh? She's Sakuma's sister… made a cameo appearance in the first chapter. Yes, Airen-chan and Genda have an extraordinarily good relationship, but they're just friends. Almost like siblings, seeing as Sakuma and Genda are so close and all. **

**Well, I couldn't resist adding a yaoi reference… it was just too good an opportunity to pass up xD**

**Third chapter will probably be better. Sneak cap: It'll (probably) be about Genda's confession to Sakuma, but with a little twist ^^ Stay tuned for more! LOL**

**So whether you liked it or hated it, drop a line, yeah? Please? :) Reviews make me update faster :D No, seriously. The more reviews I see, the more motivated I am to write. So go review! Just type a little sentence in that box down below. It won't kill ya, I promise ^.^ Flames will be used to fuel Dark Tornado :D Who else is as intrigued by Shadow as I am? LOL He seems like an interesting guy. Might write a little ficlet about his back story(:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Inside the Lion's Mind**_

**Diclaimer: Of **_**course**_** I own Inazuma Eleven! Along with the Titanic and pink and purple polka-dotted dinosaurs :)**

Genda couldn't sleep that night. For one thing, his hand was still throbbing from the fifty lines of "I will not behave like a babbling baboon in class". For another, he kept replaying his consciences' conversation in his head over and over again. Most importantly, the last thing they said refused to leave his mind.

_Talk to Sakuma_, Celeste and Damon had said. He didn't even know what to say to him.

_Hey Sakuma, guess what! I know I'm your best friend and all, but I think I'm in love with you! _

Genda groaned inwardly. He sounded like a total girl! If Sakuma didn't punch him, he'd punch himself for talking like that, and gauge out his eyeballs while he was at it.

_Sakuma, I know we've been best friends since forever, and I know you probably don't feel the same way… but I'm crazy about you. I know it's wrong, but—_

"Argh!" Genda clapped a hand to his forehead. He needed to sleep; he couldn't stand the torture that his brain was cooking up for him.

When Genda finally managed to drift off to sleep, his dreams were plagued by a certain bluenet.

* * *

Sakuma's mouth dropped open at the sight of his best friend. "G-genda?"

Genda lifted his head slightly, grunted, and then dropped it back onto his desk, trying desperately not to yawn.

"Genda, are you sick?" Sakuma asked apprehensively as he took in Genda's disheveled appearance. His brown hair was sticking out in seemingly random directions, not the carefully groomed spikes that had always swept to the right. His face was drawn and pale, with dark circles under his eyes. On top of that, his uniform was rumpled in places, and he couldn't go two minutes without yawning.

Genda shook his head. "Didn't sleep well last night," he mumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

"Dude," Sakuma said worriedly. "I am seriously concerned about you." He put his hand to the goalkeeper's forehead. "Whoa man, you're burning up!"

"Leevvv me alunnn…" Genda unconsciously slurred his words, yawning.

Sakuma studied him for a second, and then hooked his arm around his best friend's waist.

"Watchuhhh doinnn…" Genda mumbled.

"Taking you to the nurse's office, drunkie. C'mon, move it." He slung Genda's arm over his neck and hauled him out of his seat. Pointed looks were directed at them.

"Hey Kidou, you mind telling Meguni-san that I'm taking Genda to the nurse's? I think he has a fever."

Kidou blinked at Sakuma with Genda leaning against him. "Um… sure. I'll tell her."

* * *

"Well, he's definitely not fit for class," Nurse Tomatsu frowned at the thermometer, which was hovering just a little above 38 ˚C. "I'll have to call his parents to pick him up—"

"I can take him home," Sakuma volunteered.

Tomatsu-san eyed him over her tiny square glasses and raised an eyebrow. "You, young man, need to get back to class."

"No, you don't understand, Tomatsu-san. Genda's parents are both really busy working, and I have the keys to the house anyways. I'll take care of him."

Tomatsu-san scrutinized him through narrowed eyes. "Genda-kun, would you like this young man to take care of you today?"

"Mm," Genda hummed, still not entirely conscious.

Tomatsu-san sighed. "Very well, I shall write to your homeroom teacher a note abstaining you two from class," she said, scribbling something on her notepad. "Now get the child out of here, and make sure he gets plenty of rest, do you understand young man?" she asked Sakuma. Sakuma nodded, and Tomatsu-san grunted and waved them away.

"Come on, big guy," Sakuma whispered, heaving Genda onto his slight frame once again. Genda sighed and rested his head on Sakuma's shoulder, causing the forward to blush heavily.

* * *

After successfully loading themselves into a cab, Sakuma and Genda managed to get back to Genda's house without anything drastic happening. Sometime along the way, Genda fell asleep on Sakuma's lap, which caused the driver to chuckle when he saw them. Once back in the house, one of the Genda household's many maids came and helped Sakuma drag him back to his "quarters".

"May I ask what happened to young master Genda, Sakuma-sama?" The girl, a shy young thing called Yuu asked timidly. Sakuma looked up with a start—he didn't have any staff at home, so he wasn't sure how to treat them, especially not when they called him "sama". All the times he had went over to Genda's or Kidou's, they had mostly kept their distance.

"Um, he's running a fever, but the nurse said he should be able to sleep it off."

"I see," Yuu said. "I'll bring up a glass of water." A while later, she reappeared back in Genda's room with a tall glass of crystal clear water, which she sat down on Genda's bedside table. She then disappeared from the room in a flurry.

Sakuma sighed and settled down in the rocking chair next to Genda's giant four-poster bed. He massaged his shoulders, wincing a little as his fingers prodded a sore spot. As he winced, the boy in the bed stirred.

"Sakuma…"

The blue-haired striker of Teikoku in question shot forward, almost banging his knee against the hard wooden post.

"Genda? Can you hear me?

Genda's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Sakuma. What's up?" he managed to croak before he dissolved into a fit of coughing.

Sakuma couldn't help it—he laughed. "Here, drink some water first," he said as he lifted the glass to Genda's lips, from which the goalkeepers drank greedily. "You were pretty much unconscious when you came back to school today."

Genda looked at him in bafflement. "I was? I don't… remember."

"Yeah. Completely beat. So I took you to the nurse's office, and she said you hadn't been sleeping well these past few nights apparently, so she sent you home and me to look after you."

"Oh."

"So rest," Sakuma said soothingly, patting down Genda's unruly hair. "You'll feel better once you have, I promise."

Genda nodded sleepily, already snuggling into the pillow. As Sakuma got up to leave, he felt a hand grip his wrist. With wide eyes, he turned to look at Genda.

"Stay," he said softly, his eyes half-closed. Sakuma nodded, and sat back down into the rocking chair, keeping his tan hand on Genda's the whole time.

"I will, Koujirou. As long as you need me to be, I'll be at your side," he whispered.

**A/N: Another filler chapter -.- Man, I am a terrible person. I make all my beautiful readers wait so long, and all I can give is a filler :'( I'm a failure~**

**But any hoo, I'm sorry for making everyone wait. School just started, and the past few days have been hectic trying to get everything ready. I'll update ASAP, as usual, but my writing will time is definitely more limited, now that I can't write up till four a.m. whenever the muse strikes me. Sorry I couldn't give you guys the confession :P I wanted Genda to be sick, so Sakuma could take care of him. OTL I'm so sorry :'( Review? I think those little magical words make me update faster lol~(:**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Inside the Lion's Mind**_

**Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood. Everyone here knows I don't own it anyways.**

When Genda woke up, he felt slightly light-headed and his hand was, for some reason, sore. He blinked a couple of times, taking in his surroundings. He was apparently inside his bedroom, the sheets tucked snugly around him on his bed, with afternoon sunlight filtering in through his light orange curtains.

He tilted his head to the right, wondering what could be making that numbing feeling in his hand. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the tan hand that belonged to his best friend, who was now snoring lightly in his old creaky rocking chair.

He squeezed Sakuma's hand, making a face at the unpleasant feeling of pins and needles travelling up his arm.

"Mmm…" Sakuma murmured, stirring slightly.

"Dude," Genda whispered. "Wake up."

Sakuma curled into the chair. "Five more minutes…"

Genda snickered. "Sakuma. Seriously, get up."

"Genda?" Sakuma muttered drowsily, his eyelids fluttering as he realized that the formerly incapacitated goalkeeper was sitting up sniggering at him. His orange eyes widened.

"Genda Koujirou, what the hell are you doing sitting up? You should be lying back down, dammit. Do you know how sick you are!? You need all the rest you can get. You have to—" he was cut off by Genda lightly whacking him.

"You sound like my mother, man," he chuckled. Sakuma pouted slightly, but immediately flushed when his best friend started laughing even harder.

"Okay, okay, you can stop now," Sakuma grumbled as Genda's laughter subsided.

"Wait… you stayed the whole time I was sleeping?" Genda asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course," Sakuma blinked in surprise. "You're my best friend."

Genda couldn't stop the stab of pain that shot through his chest when Sakuma called him his best friend. "Yeah… thanks, man." He looked down at his dark blue sheets, not wanting to meet Sakuma's bright orange orbs.

"Hey," the striker said softly, lifting Genda's chin towards him. "You okay?"

There was a silence as they stared into each other's eyes. It wasn't like those corny, cheesy romantic comedy movies. Everything was just quiet, as blue-grey eyes met sunset orange.

Genda felt his face heating up, but he didn't want to look away.

_I wish this could last forever._

"What?" Sakuma asked in bewilderment.

"Umm… what, what?" Genda tilted his head to the side.

"You just said you wanted this to last forever."

"Oh. That." Color rushed to the goalkeeper's face. "Uh..."

"What did you want to last forever?"

"It's—it's nothing," he closed his eyes, trying to block his best friend's stunned face from his mind.

"Genda Koujirou." Sakuma put his hand against Genda's cheek. "Look at me," he murmured. Reluctantly, Genda opened his eyes, only to find Sakuma's face inches away from his. He froze, his muscles keeping him from moving away.

"What are you doing," Genda whispered.

"I'm convincing you to tell me," Sakuma smirked, and leaned in.

His lips were surprisingly soft against Genda's. They were warm, _so warm_ as they molded against his. Too soon, Sakuma pulled away, blushing slightly.

"I'm in love with you," Genda blurted out. His eyes widened along with the forward's as he realized what he had just said and the implications he would have to face.

"God, no, Sakuma, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Do you mean it?" Sakuma asked quietly.

"I…yes," Genda said seriously. "I know you're probably going to hate me for this, but I mean what I said. I'm sorry…" he trailed off.

"Koujirou…"Without another word, Sakuma launched himself at Genda, hugging the life out of him.

"Sakuma… you're… suffocating me…" Genda managed to choke out, his hands yanking at Sakuma's uniform.

"Oh. Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, letting go of him. After Genda's face had returned to its normal hue, he began talking animatedly.

"Jesus, Koujirou, all this time I thought it was just _me _and my _stupid_ feelings, you know? I thought that I couldn't be in love with my best friend, because that was so wrong! It has nothing to do with us both being guys, after all, Kidou and Fudou are together now and no one sees anything wrong with that, but I mean, it's you! We've been best friends since the dawn of time, and now that I suddenly _like_ you, I mean, _love_ you but not as a brother, I just didn't know what to do, but you—mmph!" The rambling cyan-haired boy was cut off by a pair of lips mashed against his. He moaned a little as Genda's tongue licked his lower lip, begging for entrance. Sakuma, who was pretty much delirious already, still somehow found the willpower to keep his mouth tightly clamped. Genda, sensing the Teikoku striker's reluctance, let his teeth graze _casually_ over his lips, causing Sakuma to gasp. The goalkeeper seized the opportunity and thrust his tongue into the moist cavern that was Sakuma's mouth, and soon the innocent kiss became a battle for dominance as their tongues intertwined with each other.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when they broke apart, gasping for air, yet still holding on tightly to each other.

"Thanks, " Genda huffed, trying to regain his breath. "Thank you for shutting up."

Sakuma rolled his eyes. "Scoot over," he said.

Genda's eyes widened. "Um, dude, I don't think we're ready for that yet—"

"You _baka_!" Sakuma scolded, fighting his blush. "I wasn't suggesting we… _do that_, I just wanted to sit next to you!"

Genda grinned mischievously. "You sure you didn't mean it like that?" he asked slyly.

"If you're going to act like an immature _child_, Genda Koujirou…"

He chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry. Come on up." He patted the space next to him. Sakuma flopped down next to him, his head resting lightly on Genda's shoulder. They didn't say anything for a while; simply enjoying the serenity between the two of them.

"But I thought you liked Yuuna," Genda said abruptly, breaking the silence.

"Yuuna-_chan_," Sakuma smirked.

Genda rolled his eyes. "You should've realized by now that I really don't care what comes after Yuuna. And you're avoiding the question," he added, giving Sakuma a pointed look.

The boy in question sighed. "I never really liked her. It was just a way to get you jealous, ya know?"

Genda frowned a little. "But you didn't even know I liked you…"

"Well, I was just hoping for some kind of reaction. It didn't necessarily have to be jealousy."

The goalkeeper stared at Sakuma. "You are one pretentious, provocative little jerk, did you know that?"

"A pretentious, provocative little jerk that's loved by his best friend?" he asked hopefully. Genda sighed.

"Sure…" he murmured as he kissed his forehead.

* * *

The next day at school, there was chaos.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE NEVER INTERESTED IN ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO'D ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME! AND NOW YOU GO AND TELL ME THAT YOU WERE NEVER _INTERESTED_?! THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME, SAKUMA JIROU. FROM NOW ON, WE ARE _FINISHED!_"

"Yuuna… we never started."

Yuuna choked back a sob. "It's Yuuna-_CHAN!_" She screamed back at him. She then picked up her stuff and hightailed it out of the classroom, wailing her head off.

Genda, who had just come in with a furiously texting Kidou, stared at his boyfriend _(God, he loved that word) _in bafflement.

"What happened here?" he asked slowly, walking up to Sakuma.

Sakuma shuddered. "She confessed…I told her the truth… it was terrible," he whimpered, a haunted look on his face.

Genda winced in sympathy. "Poor you."

The forward only nodded wearily. "Yeah… where were you anyways? I can't believe you made me deal with that alone."

"I was coming in with Kidou."

Both of their heads swiveled to look at the playmaker, who was blushing like a schoolgirl while staring at the screen of his phone. The two exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

"Fudou," they said in unison.

"Where?!" Kidou's head shot up.

Genda facepalmed while Sakuma roared with laughter.

**A/N: Meh. What a lame ending to a lame fic. Oh Kami-sama help me… I'm no good with chapter fics.**

**I'm a terrible person. I take so long to update (first-class procrastinator speaking xd), and when I do, it turns out like this. Gahhh.**

**I know I have an issue with ellipses, but I'm working on not using them as much. **

***Sigh* Review, minna-san?**

**I'm just not in the mood. :(**


End file.
